


Otro Amor [Thor/ Jane/Loki]

by Gavisenpai



Series: Su peor enemigo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavisenpai/pseuds/Gavisenpai
Summary: Thor quiere hacer llover, pero todas sus lágrimas han sido usadas..[Pos Infinity War]-Song Fic. Another Love- Tom Odell.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Su peor enemigo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539172
Kudos: 3





	1. Hace frío, Jane.

** _I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_ **

_Quiero llevarte a un lugar para que sepas que me importas_

** _But it's so cold and I don't know where_ **

_Pero hace demasiado frío y no sé a donde ir _

La primera vez ella fue el calor que había necesitado. Ella fue su maestra, su consejera, fue la calidez que le permitió sobreponerse al destierro. Ella le había demostrado que podía ser mejor de lo que era. Y la había amado por eso.

**La amó de verdad.**

Y, sin embargo, por salvar a Loki de sí mismo, él quebró el único puente que los unía.

Y rompería mil más para salvarle de sus demonios. 

Jane Foster le sujetó la mano y él tuvo que apretarla con fuerza, temió que, de no hacerlo, ella también se desvanecería. Ella le sonrió, él quiso imitarla. Pero ni en las frías calles de Londres, ni en el mundo, había razones para hacerlo.

Una gota de lluvia cayó en el puente de su nariz, estaba helada.

Tan helada como la piel de su hermano la última vez que le abrazó.

Gota tras gota el cielo se cayó, la bóveda celeste retumbó, las luces de los rayos alumbraron la acera, Jane corrió y él quiso ir detrás de ella.

— Lo siento — Su voz salió en un hilo, se quitó su chamarra y se la colocó sobre los hombros — Quería llevarte a un lugar bonito.

— No lo sientas, no es tu culpa.

— No Jane, lo es.

Thor miró el cielo, miró a la gente correr buscando refugio, miró sus propias manos que hacían llover.

Manos que no fueron capaces de evitar_ su _caída a la oscuridad.

Thor se alejó. Él invocó a la tormenta, porque el Dios ya no se sintió capaz de tomar la mano de Jane. _Ni la de nadie más._


	2. Que el Sol brille, por favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane es luz, Thor cierra las persianas.

** _I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_ **

_ Te traje narcisos en un lindo ramo _

** _But they won't flower like they did last spring_ **

_Pero no florecerán como lo hicieron la primavera pasada_

La segunda vez ella había significado esperanza.

Porque cuando conoces la traición, lo último que queda es fe. 

Ella esperó por él 2 años y le había recordado que aún podía confiar, que aún podía creer, que se merecía continuar.

**Y la** **había amado por eso.**

**La** **amó de verdad.**

Jane trajo un ramo de narcisos, se internó a la habitación que Stark preparó para él y colocó las flores en un jarrón sobre su pequeña mesa. Abrió las ventanas, el Sol entró a la habitación. Thor tuvo un impulso, casi un reflejo. Se levantó con la mandíbula rígida, las manos vueltas puños y los ojos cerrados. E hizo llover un diluvio.

— ¿Por qué solo yo?

Él estaba roto, por una promesa que no sería cumplida.

Jane había sido cobijo después de lo que se quebró en New York. 

Se quebró la idea de un futuro juntos. 

Su hermano, un gigante de hielo. Su hermano, un envidioso. Su hermano, un usurpador. Su hermano, su propio verdugo e inquisidor. Su hermano, su prisionero.

1500 años a su lado, 1500 años de no entender ni una mierda. 1500 años de creer lo que no era.

El niño a cuya madre le prometió siempre proteger. 

Una madre que murió y un hermano al que amó & también perdió.

No pudo proteger a ninguno de los dos. 

Jane Foster miró el suelo y cerró las persianas, se acercó a él y sus brazos rodearon su cintura, su rostro se hundió en su pecho.

Jane, la luz que alguna vez le devolvió la confianza.

Jane, un hermoso retoño que él ya no será capaz de cultivar.

Porque la flor por la que más se esmeró, por la que luchó con lágrimas y sangre. Se había marchitado entre sus dedos.

Afuera, el sonido de la lluvia. Adentro, el sonido de la pérdida.

Thor no merece que el Sol brille para él. 

.

.

.


End file.
